El caso del fantasma vengativo
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "The Case of the Vengeful Ghost", un fic de Random Phantom. Secuela de la película "El sabueso de Baskerville" (2002). El doctor Mortimer convoca a Holmes y Watson a Dartmoor porque un nuevo ser sobrenatural está acosando a sir Henry Baskerville.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La sala de estar del 221-B de Baker Street tenía numerosas ventajas, entre las que destacaba la perfecta vista que ofrecía de las calles desde la ventana; eso proporcionaba al observador casual la oportunidad de contemplar todas las idas y venidas que se sucedían allá abajo pasando prácticamente desapercibido, puesto que poca gente mira hacia las alturas cuando realiza sus quehaceres diarios.

Sherlock Holmes, sin embargo, había decidido no hacer uso de este particular método de observación; en lugar de ello se acomodó en su butaca junto a la chimenea, con los ojos entrecerrados, y se dedicó a pellizcar con aire ausente las cuerdas de su violín. Después de todo, era una fría noche de enero y las ventiscas eran frecuentes. Además, se estaba haciendo ya muy tarde, y aquel tiempo inclemente, junto con la inminente llegada de la medianoche, hacía que hubiera poca gente deambulando por las calles.

Holmes interrumpió momentáneamente su música para quitarse la pipa de la boca. Era una de sus favoritas, y la estudió con atención. Estaba hecha de madera de cerezo, exquisitamente labrada. Se la había regalado Watson hacía unos años, en Navidad.

Hablando de Watson… Holmes oyó el chasquido del pestillo de la puerta principal y el característico chirrido de las bisagras. Hubo una ligera pausa. Holmes visualizó a Watson sacudiéndose la nieve de las botas y despojándose del abrigo y el sombrero. A continuación oyó sus pasos familiares en las escaleras. Holmes frunció ligeramente el ceño; el suave pero inconfundible golpeteo en cada peldaño le dijo que Watson estaba usando su bastón para subir las escaleras. Sin duda, su pierna herida se resentía a causa del frío. Contando los pasos, aguardó hasta que Watson llegó a la puerta.

—Adelante, mi querido doctor —invitó afablemente—. El fuego está encendido y seguro que un brandy medicinal le vendrá de perlas.

—Buenas noches, Holmes —dijo Watson, cruzando el umbral con una sonrisa cansada, sorprendido de encontrar aún despierto al detective—. Lo siento, viejo amigo. Espero no haberlo molestado.

—Tonterías —respondió Holmes, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Supongo que la gripe estacional sigue atacando. Deduzco por el aspecto extremadamente húmedo y embarrado de sus zapatos y pantalones que ha recorrido media ciudad en su ronda de esta tarde. ¡Pero eso no viene al caso!

Apoyó las manos en los brazos de su butaca y se impulsó hacia arriba. Watson, acostumbrado a los repentinos estallidos de energía de su compañero de apartamento, se limitó a quitarse del medio.

—Siéntese, Watson, siéntese —dijo Holmes, señalando la otra butaca con el reposapiés ya dispuesto frente al fuego—. Tengo aquí, en alguna parte… Ah, sí, aquí está. Esto llegó para usted esta mañana. Se marchó muy temprano; supongo que pasó la mañana en el consultorio.

—Sí —asintió Watson con expresión distante mientras se acomodaba en la butaca—. Varias heridas provocadas por caídas en el hielo, leves dolencias propias de la estación y un caso de hipotermia, nada demasiado serio… Ah, gracias.

Aceptó el brandy que Holmes le tendía y frunció el ceño al ver lo que lo acompañaba.

—¿Una carta?

—Dirigida a usted —asintió Holmes, volviendo a tomar asiento frente a la chimenea—. Dígame, Watson, antes de que la abra…, ¿qué puede deducir de ella?

Watson se removió ligeramente en su asiento, acomodando las piernas sobre el reposapiés mientras examinaba el sobre.

—Veamos —dijo a media voz—. Espero que me disculpe, tengo la vista cansada… El sobre es de un tipo bastante común, creo, disponible en cualquier papelería. La dirección muestra una caligrafía clara, educada, aunque ligeramente temblorosa; o el autor está enfermo o la escribió con mucha prisa o excitación. Lleva matasellos de Dartmoor, y por lo ajada que está se nota que ha recorrido cierta distancia. ¿Qué más?

—¿No tiene un… aroma peculiar? —preguntó Holmes. Una media sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

Watson, siguiéndole el juego, consciente de que Holmes ya había deducido todo lo que podía sugerir el documento, se llevó el sobre a la nariz y lo olfateó lentamente. Cerró los ojos y volvió a olfatearlo.

—Tabaco —dijo con voz ligeramente distante—, mezclado con… hum… ¿qué? Aceite de alcanfor, creo, y… ¿láudano? Es de un médico, o al menos de un cirujano…, pero supongo que usted ya ha deducido todo esto.

Holmes no se hizo rogar y asintió con rapidez.

—Así es —dijo—. Por lo emborronada que está la filigrana del sobre, yo diría que la carta viajó metida en un bolsillo durante una temporada, con este borde ligeramente expuesto a las inclemencias del tiempo. Efectivamente, viene de Dartmoor, y su olor a tabaco me resulta conocido. Me atrevería a decir que la carta es de nuestro mutuo amigo, el doctor Mortimer. Como tiene una relación más abierta con usted, mi querido Watson, es natural que vaya dirigida a usted, aunque, por la excitación que se desprende de su caligrafía, apuesto a que tiene un caso que podría interesarnos a ambos.

—Si ya ha acabado, me gustaría abrirla —sonrió Watson.

Holmes le tendió el abrecartas que ocultaba en un bolsillo de su bata. Watson rasgó el sobre con cuidado y extrajo la carta. Le echó un rápido vistazo, y luego volvió a leerla con más atención. Cuando alzó la mirada, una leve arruga se había instalado en su ceño.

—Es, desde luego, del doctor Mortimer —dijo al fin— y, efectivamente, nos pide ayuda a ambos.

—Déjeme escucharlo con sus propias palabras, Watson —dijo Holmes con tono imperioso, tomando asiento. Se reclinó en la silla y entrelazó los dedos.

Watson se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y leyó la carta en voz alta:

—Mi querido doctor Watson: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última carta, y aún más desde aquel desagradable incidente con sir Charles Baskerville y el sabueso. Pero, a mi pesar, me temo que el motivo de mi carta no es el de evocar recuerdos. Espero que sepa disculparme por aprovecharme nuevamente de usted, pero ¿tendría la bondad de venir a pasar con nosotros unos días en la mansión Baskerville, cuando tenga tiempo? Sir Henry está desesperado, y temo que su salud y sus nervios acaben destrozados. Ya se había recuperado casi por completo del horrible mordisco del sabueso cuando comenzaron a suceder cosas de lo más inquietantes: aullidos y gritos nocturnos por toda la mansión y perturbadores augurios por todas partes. Mi querido Watson, quizá crea usted que estoy loco, ¡pero le aseguro que sir Henry está siendo acosado por el fantasma de Beryl Stapleton! Yo mismo he visto su espectro. El cura del pueblo ha sido incapaz de exorcizarlo y mi esposa lleva a cabo sesiones de espiritismo cada noche, suplicando a la criatura que hable con ella. Por favor, Watson, se lo imploro, y también al excelente señor Holmes: si les es posible, vengan y pongan fin a este disparate como hicieron con el del sabueso. Escribo a petición de sir Henry, y espero que una vez más acepten su hospitalidad. Quedamos, deudores y esperanzados, afectuosamente suyos. Doctor James Mortimer.

Holmes guardó silencio durante un rato, digiriendo la información. Watson tomó un sorbo de brandy y se recostó en la silla, contento de dejarle a Holmes la tarea de pensar. Sin decir palabra, el doctor le tendió la carta y Holmes se la arrebató. A decir verdad, no tenían casos que requirieran su atención en esos momentos, y aunque Watson solía tener la consulta llena, cualquiera de las consultas aledañas estaría encantada de encargarse de su cupo de pacientes. Era un favor que él devolvía bastante a menudo y con largueza.

—El doctor Mortimer escribe en un estado de extrema excitación —comentó Holmes con indiferencia—. La escritura es apresurada, con manchas de tinta, y carece incluso del mínimo decoro que uno esperaría en una carta dirigida a un amigo personal. No puedo culpar a la pluma, la tinta o el papel (que son todos comunes, de ninguna marca en especial) del temblor de sus manos. Se cree todo lo que dice: ¡que un fantasma acosa ahora a sir Henry Baskerville! Una idea ridícula, peor que la de un sabueso espectral.

—Usted demostró que el sabueso era de carne y hueso —señaló Watson, adormilado, apurando el resto del brandy de un trago.

—Y estoy seguro de que este espectro también lo es, o al menos quien lo provoca —se apresuró a aclarar Holmes. Era obvio que el caso había despertado su interés—. Watson, si no está muy cansado, le sugiero que haga su maleta antes de retirarse esta noche. Saldremos mañana temprano hacia el pueblo de Grimpen. Enviaré un telegrama al doctor Mortimer para que se reúna con nosotros en la estación. Sir Henry necesita nuestra ayuda, ¡y nosotros se la proporcionaremos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Por la mañana temprano tomaron un ligero desayuno a base de huevos cocidos, tostadas y café. Holmes continuó estudiando la carta de Mortimer, pese a que ya había deducido todo lo que necesitaba en su primera lectura. El equipaje, preparado la noche anterior, esperaba junto a la puerta. Habían dormido poco, y no hablaron mucho durante el desayuno, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, como en respuesta a una señal, Holmes se levantó y cogió el abrigo y el sombrero. Watson lo imitó y, apoyándose ligeramente en su bastón, levantó su maleta con la mano libre. Holmes cogió la suya y ambos salieron en el mayor silencio posible, dejando a su estimada casera el trabajo de retirar los restos del desayuno.

Ya abajo, en las calles nevadas, Holmes llamó a un cabriolé. El caballo trotó hasta detenerse en el fango gris de la carretera, y Holmes le dio la dirección al cochero mientras Watson cargaba sus maletas detrás y subía al interior. El coche partió, traqueteando y dando botes, por las calles de Londres, y Holmes se asomó a la ventanilla para presenciar el despertar de la ciudad.

Aún caían blandamente algunos copos de nieve, y aunque el aire era frío, las calles comenzaban a revivir con la presencia de la gente. Decenas de imágenes, olores y sonidos asaltaban a Holmes mientras lo observaba todo con entusiasmo: la patrulla nocturna que regresaba cansada a casa; los tenderos que abrían sus tiendas; el olor del pan recién hecho en la panadería; el grito del chico de los periódicos. Oyó que Watson se removía, incómodo, en el asiento de enfrente, y se apartó de la ventanilla.

Holmes había aprendido a no preguntarle a Watson por su salud, ni siquiera a comentarlo. Aun así, observó que el doctor estaba incómodo, sin duda a causa del frío y del abandono de su concurrida consulta de Kensington. Con tantos pacientes aquejados por la gripe y otras dolencias propias del invierno o confinados en la cama, los médicos de la ciudad iban a estar bastante ocupados yendo de acá para allá en sus rondas.

—Creo que unos días en el campo nos vendrán bien a ambos —comentó Holmes con aire despreocupado.

Watson enarcó una ceja.

—¿En una vieja mansión encantada, en pleno invierno? —señaló, divertido.

Holmes soltó un resoplido.

—No creo en fantasmas, Watson, y tampoco debería hacerlo un hombre de ciencia como usted. No, tras el actual tormento de sir Henry se esconde un rostro humano, y voy a desenmascararlo.

—Eso espero —respondió Watson con un desenfado que habría engañado a cualquiera que no fuera Holmes—. Creo que sir Henry ya ha sufrido acoso suficiente para toda la vida.

Holmes se limitó a emitir un vago sonido de asentimiento, nuevamente enfrascado en el estudio de las calles.

Al llegar a la estación, el cochero los ayudó a bajar sus maletas. Holmes le pagó mientras Watson compraba los billetes.

—Por fortuna, el tren no se ha retrasado a causa del tiempo —informó el doctor, reuniéndose con el detective—. Pero me alegro de haber traído la bufanda y el gabán. ¡Detesto el frío!

Holmes, abrigado de manera similar para combatir el frío, mostró su acuerdo con un asentimiento mientras avanzaban con cuidado entre la trillada nieve hacia el andén.

El tren llegó minutos después y lo abordaron agradecidos, aunque dentro del vagón no hacía mucho más calor que en el andén. Encontraron un compartimento vacío y, tras dejar a buen recaudo sus maletas, pasaron al vagón restaurante para tomar un poco de café caliente.

El tren estaba prácticamente desierto. Estaba claro que aquel tiempo disuadía a mucha gente de viajar, y en cualquier caso, en la tregua post-navideña del Año Nuevo pocos tenían necesidad de hacerlo. Holmes observó la escasa actividad que tenía lugar en el andén mientras el camarero les traía el café. Watson sirvió dos tazas y echó un vistazo a su compañero, al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Debo deducir por su expresión que alguien nos está siguiendo o que, como mínimo, nos vigila? —preguntó con familiaridad—. No vi a nadie desde el carruaje.

—En efecto —murmuró Holmes, volviéndose hacia él—. El muchacho en cuestión ya estaba esperando en la estación. Nos vio llegar y nos siguió, pero no subió al tren. Sospecho que le han pagado para avisar a alguien de Dartmoor de nuestra inminente llegada. Ah, sí, ahí va… Imagino que a enviar un telegrama.

Watson esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces tiene usted razón. Hay un factor humano implicado.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hay! —resopló Holmes—. Sólo necesito deducir quién desearía hacerle aún más daño a sir Henry… y no tiene sentido especular sobre este asunto hasta que la misma fuente nos proporcione más datos.

Watson captó la indirecta, volvió a sonreír y dio un sorbo a su café, disfrutando del calor de la taza entre sus manos. No tenía sentido tratar de persuadir a Holmes para jugar a las adivinanzas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en Dartmoor.

Un potente silbido hendió el aire y, momentos después, el tren se puso en marcha, rechinando y expulsando un intenso chorro de vapor mientras salía de la estación, ganando velocidad progresivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Los dos viajeros salieron finalmente del vagón restaurante y regresaron a su frío compartimento. La estancia permanecía tal como la habían dejado, y Holmes sacó su pipa y comenzó a fumar con satisfacción, mientras Watson miraba por la ventana. No tardaron en dejar Londres atrás, atravesando a toda velocidad la campiña cubierta de nieve.

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes; mantuvieron charlas intrascendentes, leyeron el periódico y se turnaron para echar breves siestas.

Finalmente, el tren llegó a la estación y los gritos del revisor anunciando la bajada los hicieron salir de su cabina. Se apearon del tren con su equipaje y se encontraron sobre un andén cubierto por una capa de nieve de varias pulgadas. Aunque no estaba nevando, el aire era frío y el cielo gris, plomizo y cargado con la amenaza de una inminente tormenta.

Watson se estremeció y avanzó unos pasos apoyándose pesadamente en su bastón, mirando a su alrededor. Aparte de ellos, sólo unos cuantos viajeros habían bajado del tren y no tardaron en desaparecer, dejándolos solos con el mozo de equipajes.

—¿Puedo ayudarles, caballeros? —preguntó el mozo con voz cansina, embutido en su gabán, su bufanda y su sombrero—. Hace demasiado frío para quedarse aquí parados.

—Estamos esperando a alguien —respondió cortésmente Watson.

—Bien, espero que no les importe quedarse aquí unos días —continuó el hombre como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. Sospecho que ya no saldrán más trenes cuando empiece a nevar. Como si no tuviéramos bastante.

—Ejem, sí, gracias.

Watson se tocó el sombrero y el extraño mozo desapareció.

Holmes levantó su maleta sin esfuerzo y avanzó a zancadas entre la nieve en dirección a la estación. Allí esperaron bajo el alero durante largos minutos. Finalmente, Watson rompió el silencio.

—Espero que el doctor Mortimer haya recibido su telegrama —comentó, lanzando una mirada a Holmes.

—Ciertamente —respondió el detective, frunciendo el ceño—, sería de lo más inconveniente tener que buscar a alguien que nos lleve a la mansión… Ah, espere… Se acerca un carro.

Watson se dio la vuelta y, en efecto, un carruaje abierto, del que tiraba un percherón, bajaba traqueteando por el camino, conducido por una figura familiar. Ésta descendió de un salto y los saludó calurosamente.

—¡Mi querido señor Holmes! ¡Doctor Watson! ¡Qué placer verlos de nuevo! Muchas gracias por venir, y además tan rápido. A sir Henry le encantó oír la noticia de su llegada. El pobre está desquiciado por todo lo que está pasando…

—De lo cual deberán hablarnos a fondo en cuanto estemos en la mansión Baskerville —decidió Holmes.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —asintió rápidamente Mortimer—. Discúlpenme, deben estar muriéndose de frío… La calesa de sir Henry tiene una rueda rota, una extraña y desafortunada casualidad, así que me temo que tendremos que contentarnos con mi pequeño carruaje hasta que haya sido reparada...

Los ayudó a cargar el equipaje, colocándolo bajo el asiento, y los dos hombres se sentaron arrebujándose en sus abrigos, mientras Mortimer instaba al caballo a iniciar un trote rápido.

—¡Estaremos allí tan pronto como podamos, caballeros! —dijo, volviéndose a mirarlos por encima del hombro—. Por el momento, las carreteras no están muy mal, pero el mal tiempo dificulta el viaje…

El carro marchaba traqueteando a lo largo del camino, y Watson comenzó a dudar de la sensatez de emprender tal viaje de inmediato. Se preguntó si no habría sido mejor esperar una o dos semanas, hasta que el tiempo mejorara. Miró furtivamente a Holmes, pero nada en la expresión del gran detective traicionaba lo que estaba pensando. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados a causa del viento y la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. Watson era consciente de que él no tenía mejor aspecto. Un bache particularmente brusco le hizo soltar un siseo y agarrarse involuntariamente el hombro, que estaba empezando a dolerle por lo tenso que había dejado su cuerpo su lucha contra el frío.

Atravesaron la familiar villa de Grimpen y tomaron los angostos caminos rurales. El caballo redujo ligeramente el paso en los senderos menos transitados, pero se mantuvieron a un ritmo constante. Por fin, en la creciente oscuridad, brilló una diminuta lucecita y, cuando la mansión Baskerville apareció ante sus ojos, Mortimer animó al caballo a ir más deprisa. Mientras recorrían el sendero del páramo, la oscuridad hacía difícil ver si el lugar había cambiado algo. Sin embargo, en el camino de la entrada habían instalado una hilera de farolas, y todas las ventanas resplandecían como un faro en la noche.

El carro se detuvo finalmente ante la puerta principal, donde fueron recibidos por Perkins, el anciano mozo de cuadra de sir Henry. Los saludó con un rápido gesto y, llevándose los dedos a los labios, emitió un potente silbido. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Barrymore, el mayordomo, salió rápidamente para llevar dentro sus maletas.

Holmes bajó del coche sintiendo una dolorosa e intensa rigidez en los huesos, producto de la inactividad resultante de haber permanecido largo rato sentado y expuesto al frío. Se acercó a Watson cuando éste descendió con algo menos de gracia y maldiciendo para sus adentros al tiempo que se tambaleaba un poco. Holmes alargó un brazo para sostenerlo, pero Watson rechazó su ayuda con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa de disculpa, y se volvió hacia la casa.

El doctor Mortimer decidió quedarse allí a pasar la noche, pues no deseaba arriesgarse a regresar al pueblo en medio de la helada oscuridad, y Perkins se apresuró a llevarse el carro y el caballo.

—Si quieren seguirme, caballeros… —dijo Barrymore, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

El trío subió en silencio las escaleras de la entrada y entró en la mansión siguiendo al mayordomo, que, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta. Sus maletas fueron momentáneamente depositadas al pie de las escaleras, mientras Barrymore los ayudaba a quitarse y colgar sus abrigos. A continuación, los condujo al salón, donde un fuego ardía alegremente en la chimenea, el primer calor auténtico que Holmes y Watson experimentaban desde que dejaran sus habitaciones de Londres para emprender su largo viaje.

—¿Sir Henry? —aventuró Barrymore—. Ha llegado el doctor Mortimer con el señor Holmes y el doctor Watson.

—¡Oh! ¡Mis queridos amigos! —Sir Henry se levantó de un salto de su silla y los saludó con entusiasmo, estrechándoles las manos uno por uno—. Muchas gracias por venir. ¡Por favor, pasen, siéntense, caliéntense, que están helados! Barrymore, tenga la bondad de pedirle a su señora que nos traiga té caliente y que prepare la cena para nuestros invitados.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Barrymore hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la estancia mientras los tres recién llegados ocupaban alegremente sus asientos junto al crepitante fuego.

Watson se tomó un momento para asimilar la apariencia de sir Henry: las irregulares cicatrices que los colmillos del sabueso habían dejado alrededor de su oreja se habían atenuado hasta adquirir el blanco descarnado de las heridas antiguas, y se había dejado el pelo algo más largo de lo que dictaba la moda, sin duda en un intento de disimular aquel pequeño estropicio. Parecía mayor que la última vez que Watson lo había visto, y no sólo como resultado de los breves años transcurridos desde el incidente del sabueso: estaba más canoso, pálido y cansado, como si se hubiera visto sometido a un intenso estrés durante mucho tiempo. Estaba delgado y macilento y tenía cercos oscuros bajo los ojos. Pero seguía siendo aquel hombre vivaz, entusiasta y locuaz a la hora de dar la bienvenida a aquéllos a quienes consideraba sus invitados de honor.

Una joven sirvienta escuálida, de rostro cetrino y picado de viruelas, les trajo el té. Hizo una breve y huraña reverencia y desapareció por la puerta antes de que sir Henry tuviera tiempo de pedirle que lo sirviera. Éste lanzó un suspiro.

—Les ruego que disculpen a Sally —dijo—. La tomé a mi servicio hace sólo unas semanas. Es sobrina de los Barrymore... Su madre murió hace poco y su padre me preguntó si habría un lugar para ella entre mis empleados... Mi anterior doncella se marchó justo antes de Navidad, así que accedí a contratarla. Tiene mucho que aprender. ¿Té, caballeros?

—Permítame, sir Henry —se adelantó gentilmente el doctor Mortimer, y sirvió una taza a cada uno.

Mientras tomaban el té, Mortimer, sir Henry y Watson iniciaron una pequeña charla, comentando la modernización y los trabajos de decoración que sir Henry había llevado a cabo durante su estancia en la mansión Baskerville. También había aumentado la plantilla, según observó Holmes con interés. Además del señor y la señora Barrymore, Perkins, el mozo de cuadra, y Sally, la nueva doncella, estaba Jenkins, jardinero y guardés, que había llegado más o menos al mismo tiempo, procedente de la cercana villa de Grimpen.

Reconfortados por el té y el fuego, no tardaron en pasar del salón al comedor, donde los aguardaba una cena compuesta de sopa caliente, seguida de un asado de verduras, y de postre, un pudin de fruta. Tras cenar bien, sintiéndose completamente satisfechos, se retiraron de nuevo al salón, donde se sentaron frente al fuego con un decantador de brandy entre ellos. Holmes encendió su pipa y el doctor Mortimer lo imitó, mientras Watson y sir Henry optaban por los cigarrillos. Fuera hacía frío, estaba oscuro y nevaba. Dentro, todo era calor, luz y cordialidad.

Pero al final llegó el momento, y Holmes, removiéndose ligeramente en la silla, se inclinó hacia su anfitrión.

—Sir Henry —dijo con voz grave—, le agradezco su amable recibimiento de esta noche, pero creo que ya es hora de que hablemos del propósito de nuestra visita…

La atmósfera se ensombreció. Sir Henry asintió con lentitud.

—Por supuesto, señor Holmes —convino el americano. Sus dedos se tensaron sutilmente en torno al vaso—. Y les estoy muy agradecido a ambos por venir… Como ya sabrán por la carta del doctor Mortimer, he… quiero decir, hemos… estado sufriendo el… acoso… del espectro de Beryl Stapleton.

Watson apretó los dientes. Aún recordaba, con no poca rabia, la escena del cadáver de la pobre mujer colgando en un pabellón de la Casa Merripit. Había sido maltratada y asesinada por su marido. Ambos habían fingido ser hermanos, y aunque su apellido ni siquiera era Stapleton, era el que a sir Henry le resultaba más cómodo emplear. Mejor que recordar que aquel hombre atroz había sido un pariente cercano.

—Por favor, sir Henry —dijo Holmes con voz severa—, limítese a los hechos y yo deduciré de ellos sus desafortunadas circunstancias.

—¡Sólo puedo contarle lo que vi! —exclamó sir Henry—. La primera aparición se produjo hace tres semanas; poco antes de Navidad. La víspera de Navidad di una fiesta en la mansión para la gente del pueblo. La noche anterior a la fiesta me encontraba descansando en esta misma habitación. Estaba solo, leyendo un libro, cuando oí un golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana. Levanté la cabeza y no vi nada. Seguí leyendo y, momentos después, el golpeteo se repitió. No hay plantas, ni árboles, ni nada cerca que llegue hasta el cristal… Se me ocurrió que fuera habría algún pájaro u otro animal, así que levanté y me acerqué a la ventana con la intención de ahuyentarlo… y al acercarme… ella… eso… esa… esa cosa apareció de repente frente a mí, al otro lado de la ventana…

El color abandonó el rostro de sir Henry al recordar la visión que se había encontrado.

—Haga el favor de describirla, sir Henry —lo alentó Holmes.

Sir Henry miró con vago horror hacia la ventana y su voz se convirtió casi en un susurro.

—Era… era un esqueleto. Eso… ella… tenía el largo cabello castaño de Beryl, pero… sólo era una calavera. Llevaba ese encantador vestido amarillo… El mismo que cuando… cuando…

Se interrumpió y respiró hondo, estremecido.

—Sé… Sentí que era ella, que era Beryl… Lo asimilé todo en un instante… y entonces sonó un grito, tan potente, lúgubre y desdichado como no había oído desde… desde el aullido de ese horrible sabueso… y el espectro desapareció. No me importa confesar que sufrí una tremenda impresión… Tardé un buen rato en recobrar la compostura. Llamé a Barrymore, a Jenkins y a Perkins. Buscamos por los alrededores, pero no encontramos nada. No había huellas en el suelo, que estaba húmedo por la lluvia, y ni rastro de presencia mortal…

—¿Con qué frecuencia ha vuelto a ver al espectro desde entonces? ¿Y dónde? —lo interrumpió Holmes; Watson y Mortimer escuchaban con atención.

—Varias veces… Generalmente, una vez cada dos o tres días —respondió sir Henry, tragando saliva con nerviosismo al tiempo que lanzaba miradas vacilantes a la ventana—. La última vez fue… hace dos días. Siempre ocurre de noche, siempre bastante tarde… Siempre aparece fuera, y siempre en una ventana… aunque no siempre en la planta baja. En dos o tres ocasiones la he visto en la ventana de mi propia habitación. Cuando me mudé a un cuarto de invitados, el espectro… me siguió.

—Yo lo he visto —afirmó el doctor Mortimer—. Es como lo describe sir Henry. Lo he visto dos veces, una en esta ventana, con sir Henry presente, y la otra en la ventana de uno de los dormitorios, cuando accedí a pasar la noche en un cuarto de invitados. Es tan… perturbador… como sir Henry lo describe. En ambas ocasiones llevamos a cabo una búsqueda exhaustiva por los terrenos de la mansión y no hallamos ni una huella, pese a que salimos inmediatamente después y a la fría luz del día… El fantasma también fue visto por el personal, señor… Asustó a la pobre doncella e hizo que se fuera, junto con el anterior guardés y una fregona contratada hace un par de años para ayudar a la señora Barrymore...

—Gracias, caballeros —dijo Holmes, levantándose de un salto y dando una rápida calada a su pipa—. De lo más instructivo. Sir Henry, apuesto a que esa esquelética aparición no es más que una ingeniosa marioneta que maneja un amo humano, tal como ocurría con el sabueso. Y está preparando nuevos trucos, no lo duden. Alguien está intentando asustarlo, e incluso ha impedido que salga de la mansión. Este misterioso marionetista quiere retenerlo aquí y al mismo tiempo destruir su espíritu, y aún no logro entender por qué…

—¡¿Qué le hace pensar que me retienen aquí?! —exclamó sir Henry, inclinándose hacia delante—. ¡¿Cómo diablos ha llegado a esa conclusión, señor?!

—El doctor Mortimer señaló como una extraña y desafortunada casualidad que su calesa requiriera reparación, sir Henry —respondió Holmes con calma—. Deduje por su tono y su conducta que ni usted ni él entendían cómo se había producido la avería, sólo que se le había caído una rueda y que ni su mozo ni el personal de la casa fueron capaces de efectuar la reparación. Mi conclusión inmediata fue, por tanto, sabotaje.

—¡Vaya, ésa fue la conclusión del propio Perkins, que pensó que la avería había sido provocada, y todo esto sin haber visto siquiera el vehículo! —Sir Henry se echó a reír; era la primera muestra de genuina alegría que exhibía en toda la noche—. ¡Señor Holmes, por primera vez en las últimas tres semanas, usted me ha dado esperanzas de poder librarme de esta… esta aparición!

—Lo primero que haré mañana, en cuanto haya luz, será ir a inspeccionar sus terrenos —declaró Holmes—. Sir Henry, sospecho que su problema es simple: una o más personas desconocidas están utilizando esta "aparición", como usted la llama, para asustarlo. Alguien desea hacerle daño, y ha estado ahuyentando sistemáticamente a su personal, pero se asegura de que usted se quede. Alguien intenta asustarlo y aislarlo. ¿Por qué, sir Henry? ¿Por qué?

—Le aseguro que no lo sé, señor Holmes —respondió sir Henry, perdiendo su buen humor—, pero pido a Dios que usted pueda averiguarlo… La pobre señora Barrymore se desmayó cuando esa cosa apareció en la ventana del comedor la semana pasada, después de la cena.

—Sir Henry, emplearé todas mis facultades en resolver este problema —le prometió Holmes con voz grave—. Bien, creo que poco más puede hacerse esta noche. Sugiero que nos vayamos a dormir.

—Por supuesto, señor Holmes —asintió sir Henry, secundando la idea pese a su aprensión—. Me he tomado la libertad de asignarles unas habitaciones próximas a la mía… Creo que Barrymore ya ha subido sus cosas, así que, si quieren seguirme…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Watson se encontró en la misma habitación que había ocupado anteriormente y, una vez desvanecida la cálida familiaridad inicial, regresaron a su mente los terribles recuerdos de su anterior visita. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo, donde Stapleton le había disparado con el revólver de Lestrade, y se frotó la cicatriz, distinta a la de la bala jezail que había estado a punto de matarlo. Su revólver de servicio se hallaba bajo su chaqueta, cómodamente instalado en una cartuchera bajo el brazo izquierdo, fácil de alcanzar.

La habitación era cálida, el carbón ardía en la chimenea y su equipaje ya había sido eficientemente dispuesto. Colocó la mayor parte en el armario, deteniéndose sólo para ponerse la bata, y se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las cortinas. Al mirar fuera, sintió el frío del exterior emanando a través del cristal y el marco de la ventana. Nevaba copiosamente y las únicas luces procedían de las ventanas de la casa. Watson oyó a los sirvientes moviéndose en la planta baja, cerrando puertas y ventanas, y, en la habitación contigua, a Holmes, paseando incansablemente, como solía hacer cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos, sin duda fumando sin parar.

Watson miró a su alrededor. Sir Henry era un anfitrión generoso; había un decantador sobre el escritorio, y Watson lo cogió, lo destapó y aspiró profundamente su aroma. Brandy. Excelente. Se sirvió una buena cantidad y, a continuación, cogió una silla por los brazos y la arrastró hasta la ventana. Apagó las velas de la habitación, y dejó que el fuego se consumiera. Cogió una manta de la cama, recuperó el brandy y se acomodó en la silla, desde donde tenía una excelente vista del páramo y los terrenos de la mansión Baskerville. Cogió el revólver, lo puso en la mesa junto a él, tomó un sorbo de brandy y se sentó a vigilar.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba cabeceando cuando súbitamente lo despertó un entrecortado grito de alarma. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, agarró el revólver, se lanzó hacia la puerta y corrió hacia la habitación de sir Henry. Holmes le pisaba los talones, también completamente vestido (al parecer, él tampoco se había acostado).

Sir Henry estaba rígidamente sentado en su cama, con el rostro tan blanco como las sábanas que sus delgados dedos aferraban.

—¡La ventana! —exclamó con voz ahogada.

Watson se lanzó irreflexivamente hacia la ventana; la cortina no estaba corrida, pero la ventana estaba firmemente cerrada. La abrió de par en par y se inclinó hacia fuera tanto como se atrevió, echando un buen vistazo.

—¿Qué ve? —preguntó Holmes detrás de él, escudriñando igualmente la oscuridad—. ¡Watson! ¿Qué ve?

—Nada —respondió Watson—. ¡Inspeccionaré la zona!

Watson salió disparado de la habitación y prácticamente chocó con el doctor Mortimer, que aún se frotaba los ojos. Watson señaló a sir Henry.

—¡Ocúpese de él! —gritó sin dejar de correr.

Él y Holmes se lanzaron por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal.

Estaba atrancada.

Consiguieron, no obstante, abrirla, y se zambulleron en la gélida tormenta de nieve. Rodearon la casa hasta la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba el dormitorio de sir Henry, y allí se detuvieron. Holmes echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. No había huellas en la nieve, que tenía al menos seis pulgadas de espesor y estaba intacta, salvo por el rastro que Watson y él mismo habían dejado. En la pared no había evidencias de que se hubiera empleado un equipo de escalada, ni nada cerca que pudiera servirle a alguien que deseara trepar. Holmes miró hacia arriba; no logró ver nada entre la oscuridad y la nieve; tomó nota mental de comprobarlo de nuevo a la luz del día.

Detrás de Holmes, Watson realizaba un examen visual del terreno; no había el más mínimo rastro de vida, ni huellas en la nieve, ni una senda clara que una persona a la fuga pudiera utilizar para disimular su marcha. Holmes lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron a la luz de la ventana. Meneó la cabeza e indicó que volvieran dentro.

De regreso en la mansión, se encontraron con el doctor Mortimer bajando las escaleras.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, expectante.

—Nada; al menos a nivel del suelo —respondió Holmes con calma—. ¿Cómo está sir Henry?

—Muy afectado —contestó el doctor Mortimer con voz grave—. Le he administrado un sedante suave para ayudarlo a dormir.

—Y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo —repuso Holmes con una media sonrisa—. Vamos, debemos retirarnos. Declaro que este tiempo tan horrible me ha dejado helado hasta los huesos.

Regresaron a la planta alta, despojándose de sus batas empapadas con la intención de ponerlas a secar junto a sus respectivas chimeneas. Watson fue el primero en llegar a su habitación, dio las buenas noches a los demás y entró.

El frío que hacía dentro le hizo fruncir el ceño; la ventana estaba abierta. No recordaba haberla abierto. ¿Habría sido el doctor Mortimer, para ver a dónde habían ido? La cerró de inmediato, con cansancio, impidiendo el paso del gélido aire.

Cambió su bata empapada por otra que colgaba detrás de la puerta, y se la puso, agradecido. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo humedecido por la nieve, y notó que aún temblaba un poco; o la cara de sir Henry, blanca de miedo, lo había impresionado más de lo que pensaba, o se le había metido el frío en el cuerpo, a pesar del tiempo relativamente breve que había estado expuesto a él. Observó el decantador de brandy y decidió, en su opinión médica, que una buena dosis sería tan efectiva como un sedante suave para ayudarlo a dormir.

El decantador estaba sobre la mesa, junto a la silla que había acercado a la ventana. Dejó el revólver al lado y se sirvió una generosa cantidad. Luego se situó frente a la ventana y contempló la persistente avalancha de hielo.

Frunció el ceño; no podía sacar ninguna conclusión de aquellos misteriosos y casi sobrenaturales incidentes. No había visto al supuesto fantasma, eso era cierto; pero algo había aterrorizado a sir Henry hasta llevarlo casi al borde de la locura; algo a lo que temía incluso más que al terrible perro-bestia que le había marcado la cara y el cuello hacía unos años.

Watson sabía que Holmes ya había visto, o al menos deducido, de qué forma se infligían tales terrores a un hombre a quien consideraba su amigo. Tendría que hablar con Holmes por la mañana, aunque sospechaba que su amigo, como siempre, esperaría hasta el último minuto para mostrar sus cartas.

Watson levantó el brandy y notó que su mano temblaba ligeramente al recordar el abyecto terror en el pálido y desolado rostro de sir Henry. Tomó un sorbo y se lo tragó. Ah… Era un buen brandy, sin duda, aunque extrañamente dulce. El ardiente sabor le proporcionó calor y sosiego. Se acabó el resto de un trago, percibiendo otra vez esa dulzura, y tomó nota mental de preguntarle a sir Henry (o al menos a Barrymore) el nombre del destilador.

De pronto, una ola de vértigo cayó sobre él y lanzó un jadeo mientras aferraba el brazo de la silla para sujetarse. Sintió un gran peso en los párpados y una opresión en el pecho. Ciegamente, estiró un brazo y se agarró al alfeizar de la ventana. Intentó gritar, pero la habitación giraba y sentía como si el suelo se inclinara bajo sus pies. Cayó despatarrado, pero la oscuridad ya se había llevado su consciencia antes de llegar al suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Holmes no dormía. Fue derecho a su habitación y cogió su pipa, aún humeante, de la repisa de la chimenea, donde la había dejado para responder al grito de sir Henry. No dudaba que el hombre hubiera visto algo que lo había asustado: el esqueleto-marioneta construido para pasar por Beryl Stapleton. Apretando la pipa entre los dientes, reanudó su incansable paseo. No tenía duda de que se estaba utilizando algún tipo de marioneta, pero aún tenía que descubrir de qué forma era manipulada. O desde lo alto (quizá desde el tejado) o desde algún otro sitio (como una habitación contigua).

Holmes frunció el ceño. Un suave golpe en la habitación de Watson había interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Como si antes no le hubiera bastado con cambiar de sitio el mobiliario de su habitación a su conveniencia (y de un modo bastante ruidoso, además), ahora parecía haber dejado caer algo bastante pesado en su descuido.

Como no oyó nada más, Holmes ignoró el ruido y siguió fumando y paseando.

Sabía, sin asomo de duda, que quienquiera que fuese el que intentaba ahuyentar a los sirvientes de sir Henry y, al mismo tiempo, retenerlo allí, estaba en la casa. Descartó al matrimonio Barrymore: eran fieles servidores y, al parecer, ambos habían visto al espectro. La señora Barrymore incluso se había desmayado, y a Holmes no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que el señor Barrymore decidiera asustar a su esposa hasta tal punto. También se había fijado en la solícita y leal devoción que el mayordomo y la cocinera profesaban a su joven amo y señor.

Entonces, ¿podría ser Perkins, el mozo? ¿O los dos nuevos miembros del personal, la taciturna doncella Sally, o el hasta ahora desconocido jardinero Jenkins? ¿O quizá había otro, un agente desconocido, escondido en algún lugar de la casa? Holmes decidió que él y Watson registrarían la casa y los terrenos, completamente armados, en cuanto la cortesía lo hiciera posible, después del desayuno.

Paseando lentamente, sumido en sus pensamientos, Holmes no descansó en toda la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La luz de la mañana era gris y deprimente, y aún había frecuentes ráfagas de nieve. Espesas nubes grises colgaban a baja altura sobre el páramo, cubierto por un denso manto de nieve. Perkins había salido a caballo a comprobar los caminos y los juzgó intransitables para un carruaje, una calesa o un carro. El doctor Mortimer pidió, sin embargo, que le ensillaran el caballo para volver a casa con su mujer y poder ocuparse de su consulta, pues estaba seguro de que había pacientes que necesitaban su atención. Holmes, sir Henry y el doctor Mortimer compartieron un ligero desayuno a base de huevos, tostadas y gachas, aunque ninguno hizo más que picotear su comida.

—Me pregunto qué retiene al doctor Watson —dijo sir Henry, que aún estaba un poco pálido—. Creo recordar que había quedado muy impresionado por la cocina de la señora Barrymore… No puedo concebir que quiera saltarse el desayuno.

—En efecto —dijo Holmes con voz jovial—. Caballeros, si me disculpan un momento, voy a ver qué retiene al buen doctor.

Holmes dejó la mesa y salió al vestíbulo. Esperaba que Watson, cansado por el viaje y la inspección del terreno la noche anterior, simplemente se hubiera quedado dormido. Sin embargo… No solían gustarle las intuiciones ni las conjeturas, pero… Apresuró el paso y subió los peldaños de dos en dos, y aceleró sus largas zancadas hasta llegar a la habitación de Watson. Una vez allí, llamó bruscamente a la puerta. Como no percibió movimiento ni sonido alguno en el interior, lo intentó otra vez, y luego giró el picaporte. La puerta se abrió con facilidad y Holmes entró en la habitación.

—Watson, yo…

Holmes se detuvo en seco. La escena que se encontró hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—¡Watson!

Cruzó la habitación en tres rápidas zancadas y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la figura inconsciente de su amigo al tiempo sus ojos barrían rápidamente la habitación, asimilándolo todo en un segundo. Reparó en la bata todavía mojada que colgaba de la puerta, en el fuego extinguido en la chimenea y en el vaso vacío en el suelo, no lejos de la mano inerte de Watson. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y un montón de nieve se había acumulado en el interior. Holmes fue hacia la puerta, esperando que no le fallara la voz.

—¡Doctor Mortimer! —gritó—. ¡Necesito su ayuda, por favor!

Se agachó, cogió el vaso y lo olfateó: brandy, pero con un extraño aroma dulzón ajeno al habitual olorcillo del alcohol. Así que Watson había vuelto a entrar en la habitación la noche anterior, cambiado su bata mojada por la de reserva, ido hacia la ventana y, obviamente helado o tembloroso, se había volcado encima la bebida. Holmes dedujo todo esto mientras le tomaba el pulso. Oyó unos pasos en el corredor y aparecieron sir Henry, con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado, y el doctor Mortimer, pisándole los talones.

—¡Señor Holmes! —exclamó sir Henry.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Mortimer hizo a un lado al estupefacto lord y se arrodilló junto a Watson mientras Holmes le hacía saber sus conclusiones.

—…y yo diría que su bebida estaba… drogada —concluyó—. Doctor Mortimer, creo que Watson trajo su maletín con él… Ah, sí, ahí está.

Holmes le alcanzó el maletín. Mortimer vaciló un instante (revolver el equipo ajeno iba contra la cortesía profesional) antes de abrirlo cuidadosamente con una mano mientras le tomaba el pulso a Watson con la otra.

—Está vivo, aunque totalmente inconsciente —informó Holmes con prontitud—. Espero que sólo se trate de un simple sedante…

—Su pulso es débil, pero bastante regular —anunció Mortimer—. Llevémoslo a la cama.

Holmes ya se había dado cuenta de que la cama no estaba revuelta cuando el doctor Mortimer echó la colcha hacia atrás. Giró a Watson de espaldas, lo levantó con cuidado, lo llevó hasta la cama y lo depositó en ella. Mortimer cogió la mano del otro médico y la retuvo en la suya un instante. Luego se inclinó sobre él para comprobar su temperatura.

—Está frío, pero, afortunadamente, no febril ni hipotérmico —comentó—. Sir Henry, le agradecería que llamara a la doncella para que encienda el fuego. Esta habitación está helada.

Sir Henry asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación, llamando a Barrymore y a la doncella. Holmes recorrió la estancia con cautela, observándolo todo, mientras el doctor Mortimer concentraba su atención en el paciente. La habitación estaba excepcionalmente fría; el fuego se había apagado, aunque los carbones no se hubieran consumido. La parte de la alfombra que quedaba bajo la ventana estaba empapada, aunque no había olor a alcohol. La nieve sobre la zona exterior del alféizar estaba bastante revuelta; la nevada de la noche anterior no había bastado para volver a cubrirla. Holmes frunció el ceño y dejó que su genial intelecto comenzara a encajarlo todo en su lugar.

—Volvimos dentro, helados y empapados. Watson entró en la habitación y automáticamente cambió su bata mojada por una limpia y seca. Puso el revólver sobre la mesa para poder servirse un trago. No detectó la presencia de un fuerte sedante en el vaso de brandy. Dudo que fuera él quien abriera la ventana.

—¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que el sedante estuviera en el vaso? —murmuró Mortimer, registrando el maletín de Watson.

—El vaso tiene un aroma inusualmente dulce —repuso Holmes con aire ausente—. Ese aroma no procede del decantador.

Holmes volvió junto a la cama y observó con el ceño fruncido la yaciente figura de Watson, mordiéndose el labio con aire pensativo. Mortimer había sacado el estetoscopio y escuchaba con atención. Finalmente lo retiró y se volvió hacia Holmes.

—¿Suele llevar cloroformo con él? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Creo que sí —asintió Holmes—, junto con éter, morfina y otros productos químicos. Desgraciadamente, nuestra línea de trabajo requiere a menudo la experiencia de Watson como cirujano.

—En el maletín del doctor, el compartimento donde debería ir dicha botella está vacío —señaló Mortimer—. Es una botella de treinta mililitros… Señor Holmes, todo lo que exceda los diez mililitros (¡una cantidad ínfima!)… suele ser fatal.

—Entonces… hay alguien en la casa directamente involucrado en la campaña contra sir Henry —concluyó Holmes—. Nosotros, al acudir al grito de sir Henry, obligamos a ese alguien a esconderse. Entró entonces en la habitación de Watson, supuestamente para ocultarse. Mientras salíamos de la casa e íbamos hacia la parte trasera, temiendo ser visto por usted, sir Henry o algún miembro de la servidumbre, se escondió en esta habitación. Vio el maletín de Watson y, por la razón que fuera, creyó conveniente hacerse con un anestésico particularmente potente. Sin embargo, volvimos antes de lo que esperaba. No tuvo tiempo de escapar. Por lo tanto, drogó la bebida de Watson, se ocultó hasta que éste se quedó dormido y huyó…

Holmes fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, permitiendo que una ráfaga de aire ártico barriera la habitación pese al grito de protesta de Mortimer. Holmes se asomó a la ventana, quitó parte de la nieve del alfeizar, lanzó un gruñido de fastidio y volvió a cerrarla.

—Los arañazos en el borde de piedra indican que nuestro individuo llevaba un equipo de escalada: una cuerda y un gancho —informó Holmes, sacudiéndose la nieve fundida de las manos—. Por desgracia, la nieve de anoche ha ocultado sus huellas.

—Entonces, tiene usted razón —dijo Mortimer—: hay una fuerza mortal detrás de esta aparición aparentemente sobrenatural.

Sir Henry regresó acompañado de su nueva y recalcitrante doncella.

—Enciende el fuego —ordenó—. ¿Él está… bien?

Holmes asintió y volvió junto a Watson.

—No me cabe duda de que quienquiera que lo haya drogado posee ciertos conocimientos médicos y esperaba que, administrándole una pequeña dosis, Watson se quedaría dormido mientras él huía y no recordaría nada al despertar por la mañana. Por desgracia para él, tanto si Watson hubiera despertado a tiempo como si no, no me cabe duda de que el buen doctor sabría que lo habían drogado. Ya ha tenido que ser anestesiado en el pasado y a menudo se ha quejado de la jaqueca y la confusión posteriormente producidas por la droga.

—Ha tenido muchísima suerte —respondió Mortimer—. Es demasiado fácil sobrepasar la dosis del cloroformo líquido. Por lo general, preferimos confiar en los efectos de los vapores.

Holmes meneó la cabeza.

—No. Quien está detrás de esto desea mantener la farsa del fantasma a pesar de su presencia física. Si hubiera atacado directamente a Watson, éste habría denunciado de inmediato la existencia de un asaltante humano. Del mismo modo, si lo hubiera… ah… matado, nosotros habríamos sabido al instante que una presencia mortal...

Un leve gemido lo interrumpió y se inclinó inmediatamente sobre la cama con un leve gesto de preocupación en sus habitualmente inexpresivas facciones.

—¿Watson?

Otro gemido. Holmes miró a Mortimer, que asintió alentadoramente.

—Está volviendo en sí.

—¿Hay algún tipo de estimulante que pueda darle? —preguntó Holmes a media voz—. Creo que voy a necesitar… su ayuda esta mañana.

—No sin someter su corazón a un esfuerzo excesivo —respondió Mortimer—. Aunque… Sir Henry, ¿podría pedir que preparen una cafetera de café bien cargado? Con eso podríamos tenerlo en pie en una o dos horas.

—Ahora mismo —asintió sir Henry—. Sally, encárgate tú, por favor.

La doncella se incorporó, abandonando su batalla con el fuego, y salió. Sir Henry reparó en la chimenea apagada y lanzó un suspiro de frustración. La llegada de Barrymore un instante después le ahorró tener que disculparse.

—¿Va todo bien, señor? —inquirió el mayordomo, enarcando una ceja al oír gemir a Watson, que se agitaba ligeramente en la cama.

—Creemos que el doctor Watson ha sido deliberadamente drogado por un intruso —dijo sir Henry—. Barrymore, ¿puede encender el fuego de la chimenea? Parece que nuestra nueva doncella es incapaz de llevar a cabo tal proeza.

Barrymore miró la chimenea con fastidio, pero accedió. Holmes volvió a centrarse en Watson; el color comenzaba a regresar a su rostro y se movía ligeramente. Mortimer se inclinó hacia él, murmurando palabras de aliento, hasta que Watson finalmente abrió los ojos. Holmes sonrió aliviado ante la mirada confusa que el doctor le dirigió. Watson musitó algo, dio un respingo y se llevó una mano insegura a la cabeza.

—¿C…cloroformo? —murmuró.

—Un diagnóstico acertado, doctor —dijo Holmes con una vaga sonrisa pese a su tono distante—. Me alegra ver que ha vuelto con nosotros.

Atontado, Watson intentó sentarse, pero Mortimer lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Descanse un poco más, doctor. Sally ha ido a buscar café. Si toma un poco, eso lo ayudará.

—El fuego está encendido, señor —anunció Barrymore, enderezándose—. La habitación se caldeará enseguida.

—Gracias, Barrymore —asintió sir Henry, dejándose caer en la silla más próxima—. Muy agradecido…

Holmes se volvió a mirar al joven lord y captó la mirada vagamente preocupada que Barrymore le dirigió. Tal preocupación era difícil de fingir, y eso le confirmó que el leal matrimonio no era el culpable de su problema.

Por fin Sally reapareció con el café, abandonó la bandeja en la mesa y salió. Barrymore tuvo el decoro de mostrar cierta vergüenza y se acercó.

—Permítame, señor —dijo con una reverencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Menos de dos horas después, el doctor Mortimer se despidió a lomos de su percherón, sobre una silla prestada, para emprender el viaje a casa. Holmes, sir Henry y Watson, ya en pie, regresaron a la mansión.

—Ha sido un gran apoyo para mí en las últimas semanas—murmuró sir Henry—. Señor Holmes, lamento muchísimo molestarlo una vez más, pero me temo que necesito su ayuda. Al parecer, Jenkins y Perkins han visto a… la aparición… flotando anoche ante mi ventana, mientras hacían guardia en los predios. Juran que no vieron a nadie, sólo a un esqueleto que flotaba en la segunda planta irradiando un brillo fantasmal…

—Vieron a una marioneta cubierta de fósforo —resopló Holmes—, y no vieron a nadie porque estaban tan fascinados que no repararon en nada más.

—En cualquier caso, Jenkins regresó al pueblo esta mañana sin decir ni una palabra, y hace una media hora Perkins cogió un caballo y se fue a Londres con la excusa de ir a ver a un pariente enfermo. ¡Mi personal ha iniciado una estampida, señor Holmes, y yo soy incapaz de dormir por las noches por miedo a esa horrible visión!

—Cálmese, mi querido sir Henry —dijo Watson con voz cansada pero alentadora—. Venga. Vamos al salón a tomar el té y a discutir el asunto...

—Yo tengo una propuesta diferente —lo interrumpió Holmes—. Sir Henry, por favor, convoque al personal restante en el salón. El doctor Watson y yo llevaremos a cabo un meticuloso registro de toda la mansión. Quiero pedirles a usted y a sus empleados que permanezcan juntos hasta que el registro esté completo.

Sir Henry vaciló, pero finalmente asintió.

—Ciertamente, eso me tranquilizaría…

Holmes le dedicó una tensa sonrisa y sir Henry, con un breve asentimiento, se fue en busca de Sally y de los Barrymore. Holmes se volvió hacia Watson, que parecía pálido pero alerta.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Watson?

—Bastante bien, gracias, Holmes —respondió Watson con una sonrisa cortés—. Siento tanto los efectos del cloroformo como los del café, pero los últimos acabarán imponiéndose.

Holmes le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Le pediremos a Barrymore las llaves de la casa y empezaremos nuestra cacería. ¡Watson! ¡Comienza el juego, lo sé!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La mansión Baskerville no era precisamente pequeña, y registrar a fondo cada habitación, mirando debajo de cada cama y en el interior de cada alacena, fue una tarea titánica. Aun así, los dos hombres la afrontaron con sombría determinación. Sir Henry y su personal se encerraron en el comedor, donde pasaron el día sumidos en el aburrimiento mientras Holmes y Watson registraban la casa. No se detuvieron ni a comer ni a descansar, y sólo retrocedieron una vez para coger unas linternas cuando la oscuridad comenzó a envolver la casa. La noche se hizo más oscura, más fría, y extendería su manto hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. La nieve, que no había dejado de caer en todo el día, arreció con un viento violento y aullante cuando empezó a caer la noche y los dos hombres alcanzaron los áticos de la mansión.

—Según mis cálculos, estamos prácticamente encima de su habitación y de la de sir Henry —le dijo Holmes a Watson en un murmullo mientras entraban en el ático del medio, atestado de cajas y muebles—. Esté alerta, Watson, y tenga el revólver a mano.

Watson asintió en silencio y avanzó furtivamente, mientras Holmes comenzaba a mirar detrás de las cajas y a desplazar muebles.

Watson miró lentamente a su alrededor. Había algo extraño. ¿Qué era? Maldijo su lentitud mental…

—Holmes —susurró, levantando la linterna y atisbando en la oscuridad.

Holmes se enderezó al instante, alerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No estoy seguro… —confesó Watson—. Pero… esas cajas…

Holmes echó un rápido vistazo.

—Estas cajas han sido movidas recientemente —dedujo enseguida—. Las han empujado hasta aquí sin ningún propósito definido, y… ¡Ajá! ¡Mantas! Hay una cálida cama oculta en la zona más fría de la casa. Nuestro hombre no pertenece al personal, pero el personal está proveyéndolo…

—Como Selden… —murmuró Watson—. ¿No estarán otra vez los Barrymore…?

Holmes se volvió hacia Watson.

—Reservémonos el juicio hasta estar en posesión de todos los hechos —decretó—. Hasta entonces…

—Una medida prudente, señor Holmes —susurró de pronto una voz.

—¿Qué…?

Holmes se dio la vuelta y, por un momento, se quedó paralizado.

El espectral esqueleto venía volando hacia él a una velocidad antinatural con los brazos extendidos, un vestido que irradiaba un brillo verde en la oscuridad y el largo cabello castaño agitándose a su espalda.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

—¡Holmes! —gritó Watson, rompiendo el hechizo.

La esquelética figura chocó con el detective, haciéndolo caer al suelo despatarrado. En la oscuridad se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y una silueta sombría pasó como una flecha entre ellos.

—¡Holmes! ¿Está herido?

—¡Watson, vaya tras él! —exclamó Holmes, forcejeando con el esqueleto, que era, claramente, un objeto inanimado—. ¡No estoy herido, se lo aseguro!

Watson no necesitó más incentivo y salió corriendo tras su misterioso asaltante.

Oía sus pasos delante de él en la escalera. Los siguió y alcanzó a ver una esbelta y ágil figura de grasiento cabello oscuro, ataviada completamente de negro. La figura, un hombre nervudo y atlético, ya se estaba dirigiendo a la escalera principal. Watson levantó el revólver.

—¡Estoy armado! —gritó—. ¡Alto o disparo!

El hombre no le hizo caso y se lanzó escaleras abajo. Watson soltó un juramento; no podía disparar a un hombre desarmado por la espalda. Echó a correr de nuevo y llegó abajo a tiempo de ver abrirse la puerta principal. ¡Maldición, el hombre era rápido! Watson saltó temerariamente los últimos peldaños y lanzó una imprecación cuando el impacto hizo temblar la vieja herida de su pierna. Siguió adelante, tambaleándose, y salió al exterior.

La nieve caía copiosamente, pero las luces de la casa le permitieron ver al hombre. Iba hacia las cuadras. Watson corrió tras él trastabillando, revólver en mano, y se detuvo ante la puerta abierta del establo.

—¡Salga! —grito, cauteloso—. ¡No hay lugar donde…! ¡Ah!

Watson se hizo a un lado justo en el momento en que uno de los preciados caballos de caza de sir Henry salía disparado del establo.

El hombre de negro montaba a pelo, y lo hacía bien. Watson apretó los dientes. Él también montaba bien… pero no tenía tiempo de ensillar. Tomó una decisión: agarró el caballo más próximo, una fogosa saltadora de obstáculos, se sujetó a su crin y subió con esfuerzo mientras ella relinchaba y corcoveaba sin moverse del sitio. Watson respiró hondo, se aseguró de que estaba bien sentado y golpeó con los talones los ijares de la yegua.

—¡Yah! —gritó, y partieron al galope en la noche nevada.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—¡No estoy herido, se lo aseguro! —gritó Holmes al estupefacto doctor.

Se vio recompensado al oír los pasos de Watson salir en pos de su desconocido agresor.

Holmes se quitó de encima el esqueleto y se detuvo a examinarlo. Ahora podía ver los pequeños ganchos e hilos prendidos al vestido. Tanto la ropa como el cráneo habían sido embadurnados de fósforo, como él había supuesto, y aquel cabello salvajemente alborotado era una peluca pegada al cráneo, que, a juzgar por su apariencia, era auténtico.

Holmes se levantó rápidamente y dio un respingo al sentir un sordo dolor en la nuca. Se había dado un buen golpe al caer al suelo, pero no había conmoción; sólo le quedaría un irritante cardenal. Cruzó el altillo a la carrera y, al bajar las escaleras, estuvo a punto de chocar con sir Henry.

—¡Holmes! —exclamó sir Henry con voz ahogada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hemos oído gritos!

—Descubrimos a su asaltante escondido en las buhardillas —respondió Holmes—. Quédese aquí con el personal. ¡Watson ha ido tras él!

Sin más demora, Holmes cruzó de un salto la puerta principal, abierta de par en par.

Había huellas en el suelo, dos pares, fáciles de seguir. La nieve seguía cayendo sin cesar, impulsada por un viento helador. Holmes ignoró el gélido tiempo y siguió las marcas sobre la nieve. Descubrió que se dirigían al establo, cuya puerta permanecía entornada.

En las cuadras, los caballos resoplaban de miedo, con los ojos en blanco.

No hacía falta poseer el genio de Holmes para entender que su atacante había cogido un caballo para huir y que Watson lo había seguido sin reflexionar. Las huellas de las herraduras iban directamente hacia el seto de tejos que rodeaba el terreno. Holmes corrió hacia las puertas de la entrada y rodeó el seto hasta encontrar el rastro al otro lado. Watson era un jinete excelente, a pesar de sus heridas de guerra, pero en una noche como ésa…

Holmes no sabía montar, y se maldijo por ello. Parado en medio de la gélida y oscura tormenta, gritó su frustración al viento mientras la nieve cubría las huellas, impidiéndole seguirlas.

—¡Watson!

Holmes se quedó allí, con los ojos clavados en la vertiginosa danza de la tormenta, hasta que oyó el crujido de unos pasos sobre la nieve y un pesado gabán envolvió sus hombros.

—¡Señor Holmes!

Era sir Henry. El frío contraía sus preocupadas facciones.

—Señor Holmes, por favor, vuelva dentro… —suplicó—. Se va a helar aquí fuera…

—Watson…

—Vuelva dentro, señor Holmes…

No tenía otra opción. Holmes permitió que lo condujeran al interior.

Fuera, la tormenta de nieve seguía rugiendo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Watson se sentía confuso. La nevada lo cegaba y había perdido todo sentido de la orientación, pero ni siquiera la densidad de la nieve podía sofocar por completo el sonido de los cascos ni ocultar la sombría figura del jinete que corría delante de él. Watson hincaba los talones en los ijares de su montura para estimularla. Los copos de nieve aguijoneaban sus ojos y azotaban su rostro como diminutas cuchillas. Se inclinó sobre el cuello del caballo, por escasa que fuera la protección que podía ofrecerle, y siguió adelante, luchando por mantener el ritmo sobre la gruesa capa de nieve.

De pronto, la montura del hombre tropezó con un profundo bache en la nieve y cayó emitiendo un potente relincho de terror. El caballo de Watson no pudo detenerse a tiempo. Sus patas delanteras se enredaron con las de la bestia caída y se derrumbó lanzando un chillido de miedo.

Watson salió despedido por encima de su cuello. Lanzó un grito de alarma y aterrizó pesadamente en la nieve. Magullado y sin aliento, rodó hasta ponerse de rodillas y se levantó, tambaleante. Avanzó, hundido hasta las espinillas en el profundo banco de nieve, luchando por abrirse paso hasta los caballos. Lanzó un rugido de desesperación: su montura estaba muerta; se había roto el cuello en la complicada caída.

El otro caballo relinchaba de miedo y dolor, debatiéndose en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados. Un somero examen le dijo que el caballo tenía una pata rota. Lanzó un suspiro. Sir Henry quedaría consternado por la pérdida de dos de sus corceles favoritos, pero Watson no podía soportar ver sufrir a nadie. Amartilló el revólver, apuntó con mano firme a la sien del animal y puso fin a su desgracia.

Sólo cuando llegó el golpe por detrás, Watson comprendió que, en su preocupación por el caballo, se había olvidado del jinete.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

—¡Tú!

Holmes irrumpió furiosamente en el salón, despojándose del gabán de sir Henry, y se abalanzó sobre Sally, fulminándola con la mirada.

—¡¿Quién es el hombre al que escondías con tanto cuidado en el ático?!

Sally apartó los ojos y se mordió el labio. Sir Henry clavó en ella una mirada atónita. La señora Barrymore se cubrió la boca con las manos y miró sorprendida a su sobrina mientras el señor Barrymore apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

—Oh, Sally —suspiró el señor Barrymore—, ¿qué has hecho, niña tonta?

—Dijo que me amaba —respondió la chica de rostro cetrino con voz queda. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Holmes respiró hondo. Las mujeres emotivas no eran su fuerte. Por fortuna…

—Sally —dijo sir Henry, sentándose frente a la llorosa doncella—. Cuéntanoslo todo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Watson lanzó un grito, anonadado, y se dio la vuelta mientras su atacante se lanzaba a por el revólver. Watson se las arregló para levantarlo pero, para su sorpresa, su agresor le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento. Watson cayó de rodillas, jadeando, mientras le arrancaban el revólver de la mano.

Watson no vaciló: respiró hondo, llenando de aire sus pulmones, y se abalanzó sobre su oponente, derribándolo con un placaje a las rodillas. Watson luchó por recuperar el arma, pero el joven era extremadamente rápido y fuerte, y le propinó al menos dos buenos golpes que consiguieron aflojar la presa del doctor.

Watson peleó con valentía, pero no pudo contener un grito ahogado cuando el arma se disparó. Experimentó una sensación profundamente ardiente en el brazo derecho. Apretando los dientes, arremetió contra su adversario y agarró el revólver. Enzarzado en un intenso forcejeo, Watson sintió que el frío minaba sus fuerzas. Entonces, a través de la cortina de nieve, alcanzó a ver el rostro de su atacante y se quedó paralizado, presa de un repentino horror.

—¡No! —exclamó—. ¡No puede ser…!

Su asaltante arremetió contra él y le propinó un contundente golpe en la sien. Watson se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas en la nieve, mientras el hombre se levantaba de un salto y ponía pies en polvorosa, desapareciendo rápidamente en la ventisca.

Watson retrocedió arrastrándose torpemente sobre la nieve, profundamente impresionado. Era consciente del intenso dolor en el brazo y de la palpitación en su sien. La herida del brazo no era profunda: un rápido vistazo bastó para indicarle que la bala sólo lo había rozado, y lo consideró su primer golpe de suerte desde su llegada a Dartmoor. Aún tenía el revólver, pero la nieve y el viento lo habían dejado helado y calado hasta los huesos. Y tampoco era buena señal que estuviera empezando a esforzarse por pensar con coherencia.

Mientras retrocedía lentamente, sopesando sus opciones, chocó con uno de los caballos muertos y se dio la vuelta, horrorizado. Una imagen del pasado se alzó espontáneamente en su mente (en la guerra, los francotiradores siempre apuntaban a los caballos), y se estremeció. No estaba en el ardiente desierto de Afganistán, sino en un páramo helado, cubierto de nieve, sin montura que lo llevara de regreso a la mansión, y lo que era aún peor, sin ropa adecuada para protegerse del frío... y muy poca idea del camino de vuelta.

Los copos de nieve, alborotados por el viento, le aguijoneaban la cara como si fueran agujas mientras avanzaba dando tumbos de un lado a otro, intentando orientarse. Se sujetaba el brazo herido con la mano; la sangre brotaba extrañamente cálida bajo sus dedos helados.

La ventisca había cubierto rápidamente las huellas de los caballos sobre la nieve, y Watson buscó el camino con desesperación. Tenía que volver a la mansión Baskerville; de lo contrario, no tardaría mucho en morir congelado.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Holmes pidió a Barrymore que le trajera su pipa y se puso a fumar sin parar, paseándose incansablemente por el salón. La señora Barrymore se retiró a la cocina sollozando y murmurando algo sobre su incapacidad para lidiar con más parientes descarriados.

Sir Henry sirvió a Sally un vaso de brandy e hizo que les contara su historia entre sollozos ahogados. Automáticamente, Holmes filtró el llanto y la emoción para obtener tan sólo los hechos. Sir Henry se esforzó por conseguir un relato detallado de su desconsolada doncella. Holmes deseó que Watson hubiera estado allí para brindarle su amistosa sonrisa, una palabra amable y, posiblemente, un calmante. Aun así, al final la verdad salió a la luz…

Sally, devastada por el dolor tras la muerte de su madre, había sido enviada por su poco afectuoso padre a vivir con la hermana de su madre, la señora Barrymore. Sola y sin amigos en el pueblo, volvía un día de regreso a la mansión cuando un joven (alto, esbelto, de cabello oscuro, rostro pálido, apuesto, etc.) se ofreció a acompañarla parte del camino. Se había mostrado encantador, y ella, sola, temerosa, desfigurada por la viruela en su infancia, se moría por una palabra amable y una sonrisa gentil. Se vieron varias veces más, y él, aduciendo frío y pobreza, la persuadió de esconderlo en la casa menos de una semana después. Las apariciones comenzaron casi de inmediato, y Sally, colada por su amado y cegada por sus promesas de adueñarse de la fortuna de los Baskerville y la mansión, una vez abandonada ésta, se dejó arrastrar por una vorágine de romanticismo. Le había llevado comida, vino, ropa y mantas mientras él se dedicaba a su campaña de terror.

—Pero ¿quién es ese hombre? —preguntó sir Henry.

—Es el hombre que se casará conmigo y me convertirá en una dama —respondió ella, estúpida, desafiante y llorosa.

Holmes lanzó un bufido despectivo y Sally volvió corriendo a la cocina, donde, sin duda, recibiría un rapapolvo de la señora Barrymore, seguido por una comida caliente, una bebida fuerte y el mandato de irse a la cama temprano.

—Encienda las farolas ahí fuera, Barrymore —ordenó sir Henry—. ¡Diablos, encendamos las luces de toda la casa!

Barrymore asintió y salió presto a obedecer. Sir Henry cruzó la habitación y se reunió con Holmes junto a la ventana. Éste contemplaba los páramos barridos por la nieve. A Holmes le disgustaba aquella obstrucción de su campo visual. Odiaba aquel tiempo inclemente que le robaba toda oportunidad de seguirle el rastro a su amigo, un rastro que, de otro modo, habría sido muy fácil de localizar. Y lo peor de todo, detestaba la inactividad.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —dijo al fin sir Henry—. ¿Quién es, quién se atreve a intentar echarme de la mansión de mis ancestros?

—En este momento no tengo evidencias suficientes para deducir su identidad exacta —respondió Holmes con voz tranquila, pese a que su mente rabiaba paralela a la tormenta del exterior—. Debo confesar, sir Henry, que estoy preocupado…

El joven lord del rostro marcado inclinó la cabeza en actitud comprensiva sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

La nevada había amainado un poco y la pálida luz gris del amanecer pugnaba por traspasar los dominios de la noche.

De pronto, Holmes lanzó un grito agudo.

—¡Allí, sir Henry! ¿Lo ve? ¡Allí!

—No veo nada… —protestó sir Henry.

Pero Holmes ya había pasado a su lado como una exhalación, dejando caer descuidadamente la pipa en el alféizar de la ventana. Abrió de golpe la puerta principal y avanzó a zancadas sobre la espesa capa de nieve.

Sir Henry sólo se entretuvo en coger su pesado gabán, que se puso a toda prisa mientras seguía al detective al exterior. Holmes prácticamente corría hacia la verja y la atravesó antes de que sir Henry tuviera tiempo de llamarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Haciendo caso omiso del hombre que lo seguía, Holmes avanzó a zancadas sobre la nieve, sintiendo su cortante frialdad a través de sus empapados pantalones. Tan intensa había sido la nevada durante los últimos días que en algunas zonas la capa de nieve tenía casi tres pies de profundidad. El punto oscuro que sus penetrantes ojos habían detectado a lo lejos desde la casa se iba haciendo más grande, más familiar, un regalo para sus ojos… Holmes acortó rápidamente las distancias y extendió los brazos…

—¡Watson! —exclamó—. Mi querido amigo…

Su alegría no tardó en dar paso a la inquietud, porque aunque sólo había estado en el páramo un par de horas, Watson estaba horriblemente pálido, casi amoratado de frío, y avanzaba tambaleándose, arrastrando torpemente los pies, como si ya no recordara cómo caminar.

—¿H-H-Holmes? —tartamudeó con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, Watson —Holmes lo cogió rápidamente, sujetándolo, y se pasó uno de los brazos del doctor sobre los hombros—. Vamos, viejo amigo, tenemos que hacerle entrar en calor…

—H-Holmes —tartamudeó Watson con voz débil—, l-l-l-lo he v-v-visto…

—Calle, Watson —lo reprendió Holmes, apresurándose cuanto podía para alcanzar lo antes posible el calor de la mansión—. Ahorre fuerzas… ¡Sir Henry! ¡Ayúdeme, si es tan amable!

—Buen Dios —dijo sir Henry, alcanzándolos.

Reaccionó enseguida, quitándose el gabán para envolver con él a Watson al tiempo que se pasaba el otro brazo del doctor sobre los hombros.

Entre Holmes y sir Henry consiguieron llevar, medio a rastras, medio en volandas, al semiinconsciente doctor de vuelta a la casa, donde un conmocionado Barrymore los estaba esperando.

—Haré que mi esposa traiga bebidas calientes, señor —dijo enseguida—. Hay un buen fuego ardiendo en el salón… Traeré unas mantas…

El mayordomo desapareció a toda prisa mientras Holmes y sir Henry metían a Watson en el salón. Sir Henry arrastró el sofá más cerca del fuego y Holmes depositó en él a Watson con cuidado. Luego, tomó una de las manos del doctor. Frunció el ceño.

—Está hipotérmico —dijo—. ¡Debemos hacerlo entrar en calor, y rápido!

—Señor Holmes… —El deje de preocupación en la voz de sir Henry bastó para hacer que Holmes levantara inquisitivamente la cabeza—. Estoy seguro de que esta sangre no es mía…

Holmes vio la mancha roja en la camisa del otro hombre y reprimió el impulso de soltar una maldición.

—¡Watson! Watson, ¿me oye? ¡Debe permanecer despierto! —gritó Holmes al exánime doctor.

Barrymore reapareció con una brazada de mantas, las cuales fueron rápidamente desplegadas y extendidas sobre Watson, que apenas fue consciente de ello.

—¡Démosle un poco de brandy! —exclamó sir Henry—. Seguro que lo hará entrar en calor.

Holmes lo ignoró y se sentó en el borde del sofá junto a su amigo medio congelado. Tomó la mano de Watson entre las suyas, y lo horrorizó lo helados que tenía los dedos. Su aguda mirada recorrió el brazo de su amigo, reparando en el desgarrón de su chaqueta y las manchas de sangre, y asimiló la palidez de su rostro, el tinte azul de sus labios y el oscuro cardenal purpúreo de su sien.

—L-l-l-lo vi —susurró Watson de pronto, con los dientes apretados—. Holmes, l-l-lo vi…

—¿A quién, Watson? ¿A quién vio?

Watson se volvió hacia él, temblando, con una expresión temerosa en su rostro.

—¡A S-S-Stapleton!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Holmes reprimió una réplica ante la imposibilidad de una noción tan ridícula al advertir que Watson volvía a deslizarse en la inconsciencia.

—¡Watson! —le espetó con toda la severidad que pudo reunir—. ¡Debe permanecer despierto!

Odiándose por ello, Holmes agarró con firmeza el brazo bueno de Watson y le dio un brusco tirón que lo dejó sentado. Watson aún temblaba incontrolablemente y parecía incapaz de centrarse en nada.

—¡Watson! —Holmes lo sacudió con suavidad, y eso hizo que el doctor levantara la cabeza.

—¿Holmes? —murmuró, confuso—. ¿Qué diablos…?

—Está sufriendo una hipotermia, mi querido doctor —dijo Holmes con voz pausada—. Debe permanecer consciente.

—No… no sea… ridículo —masculló Watson—. Dé… déjeme dormir…

Su cabeza empezó a caer hacia delante. Holmes alzó los ojos hacia sir Henry y éste le devolvió una mirada impotente.

—No hay forma de que podamos alcanzar al doctor Mortimer con este tiempo —dijo sir Henry, sentándose en el sofá junto al doctor y colocándole una manta sobre los hombros—. ¡Barrymore!

El mayordomo acudió rápidamente a su llamada, con los ojos muy abiertos pero, por lo demás, sereno, teniendo en cuenta los sucesos de la noche.

—¿Señor?

—Vaya a buscar el maletín del doctor a su habitación. Lo menos que podemos hacer es vendarle la herida.

—Sí, señor.

Barrymore desapareció a toda prisa mientras su esposa aparecía súbitamente con dos mantas más.

—Las he calentado junto al fuego en la cocina —dijo, tendiéndole una a Holmes.

Sacudió la otra y envolvió rápidamente con ella al aún tembloroso Watson. Luego, cogió la que le había dado a Holmes y cubrió las piernas del doctor.

—Gracias, señora Barrymore —dijo sir Henry, agradecido—. Puede… puede decirle a Sally que puede permanecer a mi servicio, pero… no debe volver a traicionar mi confianza, ¿entendido?

—Oh, sí, sir Henry—dijo la señora Barrymore, ruborizada, haciendo una reverencia—. Gracias, señor. Muchas gracias.

Sir Henry le dedicó una lánguida sonrisa.

—Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, señora Barrymore. Por favor…, vaya a ver a su sobrina. Y por favor…, tráiganos un poco de té caliente.

La señora Barrymore salió deprisa y Holmes volvió a centrar su atención en Watson. Los temblores del doctor parecían haber cedido un poco y Holmes lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Barrymore llegó con el maletín. Holmes lo abrió y examinó rápidamente su interior.

—¿Puede atender su herida? —preguntó sir Henry, ansioso.

—No soy un hombre de medicina —reconoció Holmes mientras sacaba las vendas—. Definitivamente, espero que esto no requiera puntos. Me temo que eso va más allá de mis posibilidades. Pero soy capaz de aplicar un vendaje rudimentario…

Holmes vendó la herida lo más aprisa que pudo, odiando la forma en que sus manos temblaban. Luego, volvió a envolver a Watson con las mantas. Se limpió la sangre de los dedos con un trozo de venda y lo tiró al fuego. Las cálidas mantas y la proximidad de la chimenea parecían estar surtiendo efecto. El doctor temblaba mucho menos y el color comenzaba a regresar a su rostro.

La señora Barrymore llegó con la bebida y, pese a las débiles protestas de Watson, Holmes logró persuadirlo para tomar dos tazas de té dulce y caliente. Parecía algo más espabilado, aunque Holmes aún tenía que sujetarlo para mantenerlo derecho.

—Creo que ya es seguro dejarlo dormir —dijo al fin Holmes a media voz, y sir Henry se levantó para permitirle tender a Watson en el sofá—. Pero me quedaré con él para asegurarme de que su estado no empeora...

—Una sabia precaución —respondió sir Henry—. Creo… creo que les haré compañía.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

El sol se elevó lentamente, pero su intento de abrirse paso entre las nubes bajas fue un completo fracaso.

A nadie le apeteció desayunar, pero hubo café caliente en abundancia a lo largo de la mañana.

Holmes acercó una butaca al sofá y no se movió de allí durante la mayor parte del día. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Las horas convirtieron el día en noche, y la noche nuevamente en día. Holmes no abandonó la silla, pero echaba alguna que otra cabezada mientras los demás miembros de la casa deambulaban a su alrededor.

Finalmente, Holmes despertó de golpe, con todos sus sentidos alerta. No sabía qué lo había despertado. Entonces se dio cuenta y sonrió.

—Ah —dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia delante—, me alegra verlo despierto.

—Holmes —susurró Watson con voz ronca—. Siento mucho… que escapara…

Holmes frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Watson, necesita descansar. Está herido… pero me temo que debo preguntárselo. ¿Vio a quien lo atacó?

—Sí.

—¿Puede describirlo?

—Se parecía… a Jack Stapleton. Pero… no era él…

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Su estilo… su cara… una forma diferente. Se… se disfrazó… para parecerse a… Stapleton…

Holmes se recostó en la silla mientras Watson dejaba escapar un gemido, estremeciéndose levemente bajo las mantas. La genial mente de Holmes comenzó a dar vueltas al problema y, poco a poco, las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a encajar…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Transcurrieron varios días antes de que Watson pudiera volver a ponerse en pie. La nieve ya había comenzado a fundirse y, en cuanto el camino estuvo transitable, el doctor Mortimer regresó, trayendo consigo a Perkins, para recuperar su carro. Quedó conmocionado al escuchar los sucesos que habían tenido lugar aquella noche, y volvió a vendar el brazo herido de Watson, aunque éste se negó de plano a utilizar un cabestrillo. Aún estaba pálido y demacrado, y exhibía los primeros síntomas de un catarro bastante molesto.

Pero Holmes no podía esperar más. Una noche, al concluir la cena, se dirigió a su audiencia, compuesta por Watson, sir Henry y el doctor Mortimer.

—Caballeros, creo que he llegado a una conclusión sobre la naturaleza de nuestro asaltante, aunque aún no haya podido determinar su identidad. Se lo diré claramente, sir Henry: usted ha sido víctima de un estafador muy creativo, si bien un tanto torpe.

—Le agradecería, señor Holmes, que nos contara qué ha descubierto —respondió el americano, inclinándose hacia él con interés.

—El hombre que buscamos mide aproximadamente un metro ochenta; eso lo deduzco por la distancia entre sus pasos marcada por las huellas que dejó en el polvo del ático y la nieve la noche en que huyó. Es fuerte y atlético, eso lo evidencia su habilidad para trepar hasta el alféizar de una ventana y subir al tejado para manejar su marioneta, haciendo que parezca que flota ante la ventana, aumentando o reduciendo la longitud de los hilos dependiendo de la altura. No fuma, pero bebe un poco; la ropa de cama del ático olía claramente a alcohol, que sin duda le suministraba la pobre doncella…

Holmes prosiguió, paseándose por la habitación.

—Es un buen jinete y probablemente un exitoso timador profesional. Yo diría que ya había llevado a cabo argucias similares para ahuyentar a la gente rica de sus hogares y así poder robarles a placer. Tiene educación (probablemente es médico o, al menos, sabe algo de medicina), y es creativo. Es violento, y puede que ya haya matado antes, aunque detesta la confrontación. Pese a haberlo herido en el páramo, Watson, prefirió huir en lugar de arriesgarse a pelear con usted. Se disfrazó como Stapleton, aunque es algo más bajo. Pretendía asustarlo con su marioneta, sir Henry, y si no eso funcionaba, aparecería ante usted como Jack Stapleton…

—Y eso, probablemente, habría funcionado —se estremeció sir Henry—. Pero ¿por qué?

—Simplemente por ánimo de lucro —respondió Holmes—. Lo ahuyentaría de su propia casa y luego le robaría o, en caso de que usted decidiera huir para siempre del país, tomaría posesión de ella fingiendo ser un pariente, o se adueñaría de su hacienda falsificando un título de propiedad a su nombre. Supongo que hasta ahora se había limitado a objetivos menores, pero recientemente se enteró de su desafortunado incidente con Stapleton y el sabueso… probablemente a través de la prensa. Watson incluso lo publicó por entregas, idealizándolo para sus fieles lectores de la _Strand Magazine_.

—Holmes —lo amonestó Watson.

Holmes le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa y continuó:

—Sospecho que nuestro hombre cree que Watson ha muerto y que ninguno de nosotros conoce su identidad. También creo que ha llevado a cabo su propia investigación; se las arregló para crear un esqueleto con un aspecto similar al de Beryl Stapleton…

—Esa pobre mujer —murmuró sir Henry con pesar, mientras Watson asentía, abatido.

—En efecto —Holmes inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—, pero eso también nos indica dónde localizar su base de operaciones.

—¿De veras? —preguntó el doctor Mortimer, incrédulo—. ¿Y dónde está?

Watson, en cambio, había seguido el razonamiento de Holmes. Éste miró brevemente a su compañero, asintiendo, y Watson respondió:

—Está en la Casa Merripit.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

El doctor Mortimer no tuvo inconveniente en ofrecerles su carro. Sir Henry ordenó a Perkins que enganchara al percherón del doctor y preparara el vehículo. El doctor Mortimer y sir Henry se sentaron delante, y Holmes y Watson en el asiento de los pasajeros. Holmes, Watson y sir Henry llevaban revólveres. El doctor Mortimer rechazó tomar parte en la acción, pero prometió estar presente para proporcionarles transporte y asistencia médica en caso de resultar heridos.

—Déjenos más allá de la Casa Merripit —ordenó Holmes—. Nos bajaremos al doblar la esquina y retrocederemos a pie. No quiero que nuestro hombre nos vea llegar. Creo que está armado, y no quiero darle la oportunidad de equilibrar la balanza.

Watson reprimió un escalofrío, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar que Holmes le dirigiera una mirada preocupada. Watson la rehuyó, ahogando un carraspeo. La Casa Merripit, desgarradoramente familiar, apareció ante sus ojos. Watson apartó la mirada. Guardaba dolorosos recuerdos de ese lugar, la mayor parte sobre la visión de una mujer inocente, maltratada hasta la muerte por su sádico esposo…

—Deduzco, por el aspecto de la finca, que nadie ha habitado la casa desde… ¿desde nuestra última visita? —inquirió Holmes con cautela.

—Han dejado que se convierta en una ruina —confirmó el doctor Mortimer—. Los aldeanos murmuran que el lugar está maldito… Embrujado, incluso.

—Embrujado por un fantasma de carne y hueso —declaró Holmes—. Aquí está bien, doctor. Ahora debemos regresar sobre nuestros pasos y tender nuestra trampa…

El doctor Mortimer obedeció y detuvo al caballo, permitiéndoles bajar.

—Siga hasta el pueblo —ordenó Holmes—, avise a la policía local y vuelva aquí a toda prisa, doctor.

—Por supuesto —asintió el doctor Mortimer—. Por favor, tengan cuidado. ¡Todos!

Puso al caballo a medio galope y los tres hombres contemplaron cómo el carro se alejaba traqueteando por el sendero. Watson y sir Henry se volvieron automáticamente hacia Holmes en busca de guía, y el detective los condujo cautelosamente entre la maleza hasta el mismo borde de la Casa Merripit.

Watson se estremeció al contemplar aquel lugar. Las dependencias anexas, en particular, atraparon su mirada; rememoró con claridad cómo había cortado el cruel nudo corredizo del que colgaba el cadáver de Beryl Stapleton, asesinada por su despiadado y ya difunto marido.

Holmes lo miró y Watson asintió, sacando el revólver. Estaba listo. Sir Henry asintió también. Llevaba una pequeña pistola plateada. Holmes permaneció desarmado y los tres avanzaron lentamente hacia la puerta trasera. Holmes forzó la cerradura y la puerta giró sobre sus goznes con un desagradable chirrido.

Hubo un instante de vacilación; luego, Watson entró furtivamente en la casa. Recordaba bastante bien su disposición y avanzó lentamente hacia las escaleras que conducían a la sala de estar. Lo asaltaron los recuerdos. Allí estaba la pared contra la que el enfurecido Stapleton había lanzado al inspector Lestrade; y en aquella otra aún había restos de la sangre de Watson, convertida en una vieja y descolorida mancha marrón… Siguió avanzando con sigilo, aguzando el oído, atento a cualquier sonido. Oyó algo en la cocina y vio que Holmes se tensaba y se quedaba quieto.

Permanecieron inmóviles durante un buen rato. Luego, Holmes volvió a asentir, transmitiendo con sus ojos grises un mensaje de cautela. Watson avanzó lentamente hacia la cocina. Había alguien allí, pero no advirtió ningún otro sonido o movimiento. Watson miró a Holmes; éste observaba la puerta de la cocina con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Señor, somos tres contra uno —anunció súbitamente Holmes—, estamos armados y no tiene escapatoria. Le sugiero que suelte el arma y salga aquí…

Se oyó una leve risita, y una voz ronca replicó:

—Vaya, vaya… El famoso Sherlock Holmes. Cuando mi espía de Londres me avisó de que venía a Dartmoor, debí imaginar que mi jueguecito había terminado… ¡Una simple marioneta fantasma no podía engañar a un intelecto tan brillante como el suyo!

El hombre salió lentamente de la cocina, con los brazos relajados a los costados, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Holmes pudo ver la punta de un cuchillo oculto en una manga al tiempo que reparaba en su superficial parecido con Stapleton. El hombre era demasiado bajo y moreno para ser un auténtico pariente. Se había oscurecido el pelo con betún o algún tinte barato, lo suficiente para engañar a un observador casual, pero Holmes vio que sus raíces mostraban un tono más claro. Su voz revelaba una esmerada educación, pero sus ojos eran malévolos y la dureza de su mandíbula indicaba su tendencia a la brutalidad. Holmes se puso en guardia; dudaba que ese hombre fuera a dejarse arrestar pacíficamente.

—Queda arrestado por el acoso a sir Henry Baskerville —informó—, por el asalto al doctor Watson y sospecho que por varios delitos más. Le sugiero que nos acompañe fuera.

—Creo que no —replicó el hombre, y movió la mano.

Holmes se maldijo por ser tan lerdo: había olvidado la botella de cloroformo… hasta que se la tiraron a la cara. Sorprendido, lanzó un grito ahogado y aspiró una enorme bocanada del empalagoso sedante. Al instante, su cabeza empezó a girar y cayó de rodillas, conteniendo la respiración. Escuchó un forcejeo por encima de él mientras, cegado por los vapores, iba hacia la cocina medio a rastras, medio tambaleándose. Con los brazos extendidos, manoteó a tientas hasta encontrar el fregadero… una palangana con agua… y hundió sin dudar la cabeza en el líquido helado.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

En cuanto el brazo del hombre se movió, Watson intentó gritar una advertencia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Vio que Holmes se desplomaba y percibió el olor del cloroformo en el aire. Volvió la pistola hacia su asaltante, pero el hombre fue más rápido. Arremetió contra él, lo hizo soltar el arma de un manotazo, lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Con un brazo rodeó el pecho de Watson; con el otro, apoyó un cuchillo de cocina perversamente afilado en su garganta.

—Si se mueve, lo mato —le dijo a sir Henry, que permanecía mudo de asombro junto a las escaleras.

Aquella breve pausa pareció durar una eternidad; luego, lentamente, a regañadientes, sir Henry dejó la pistola en un escalón.

—Suéltelo —dijo el americano con calma—. No sé quién es usted… pero no ha causado ningún daño irreparable. Si se marcha y no vuelve, no haré ningún esfuerzo por seguirlo o hacer que lo arresten. Puede marcharse sin más.

—Creo que no —gruñó el hombre, pinchando cruelmente a Watson con el cuchillo—. No conseguí lo que vine a buscar, pero puede que decida divertirme un poco antes de irme. Aquí ya no viene nadie… Me preguntó cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que encuentren sus cuerpos…

—La policía ya está de camino —replicó Watson con voz ronca, procurando no moverse demasiado al hablar—. Le queda poco tiempo para escapar…

—No sea tan impaciente, doctor —le susurró el hombre al oído—. Prefiero matar despacito a mis víctimas…

Apretó suavemente el cuchillo contra la garganta del doctor. Watson se tensó y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe fatal…

El repentino clic de la recámara de un revólver hizo que Watson volviera a abrir los ojos, inundado por el alivio.

—Holmes —graznó cuando el cuchillo se apartó de su garganta.

—En efecto —respondió el detective sin apartar los ojos de su presa, sujetando con firmeza el revólver de Watson mientras éste se apartaba rápidamente—. Sir Henry, vigile a este hombre…

—No lo perderé de vista, señor Holmes —respondió sir Henry con frialdad, adelantándose—. Como se le ocurra parpadear, le pego un tiro.

Holmes no respondió. Se sacó las esposas del bolsillo y esposó a su trofeo a una de las sillas del comedor. Watson reparó en que estaba chorreando. Era obvio que se había esforzado por eliminar el cloroformo de su cara y su ropa antes de que los vapores lo abrumaran.

—Ahora —dijo al fin Holmes, devolviendo el revólver a Watson, que lo cogió agradecido— conozco su método, su objetivo y su motivación. Son fáciles de deducir. Usted es un timador profesional y, para colmo, sin duda, un ladrón y un asesino, a juzgar por su habilidad con las armas. Es médico, de eso no me cabe duda. Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre usted… salvo su nombre, doctor…

El hombre lo miró con desprecio.

—No es tan clarividente como dicen… Váyase al infierno, Holmes. Yo ciertamente no lo haré. ¡El doctor Jim ha eludido la soga más veces de las que usted pueda imaginar!

—Ah. Usted es el doctor James Buckhannon. Buscado por el asesinato de tres pacientes ricos en Derbyshire, dos en Lancashire, un complicado asunto de malversación en Birmingham y, por supuesto, ese asunto de la hija del lord escocés de cuya confianza abusó usted tan despiadadamente para echarle el guante a una parte considerable de la fortuna familiar, junto con toda una gama de delitos menores —enumeró Holmes de memoria.

Buckhannon lo miró con expresión hostil.

—No hay celda que pueda retenerme. Ya lo verá. Y un día lo pillaré, Holmes. Los haré bailar a usted y al doctor Watson, ¡vaya que sí! Y además, me tomaré mi tiempo…

—Eso está por ver —replicó Holmes, volviéndose ligeramente hacia las escaleras—. Ah, se acerca un coche. La policía local…

En efecto, varios oficiales uniformados hicieron acto de presencia y, en cuanto Watson les presentó a Holmes, le mostraron sus respetos y se llevaron al prisionero. El doctor Mortimer, que entraba en la casa en ese momento, miró a su alrededor, contemplando aquel entorno familiar con un vago aire de disgusto.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio un momento, roto sólo por el ligero carraspeo de Watson. Éste enfundó su revólver y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Vamos, Watson —dijo Holmes con inusual gentileza—, parece que ha pillado un buen catarro. Permitámonos disfrutar de la calidez y la hospitalidad de la mansión Baskerville.

—Faltaría más, caballeros —sonrió sir Henry—. ¡Agradeceré su compañía!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Buckhannon declaró como imputado ante el magistrado al día siguiente. Holmes y Watson asistieron al juicio, el segundo pálido y esforzándose por contener la tos; el resultado del tiempo pasado en el páramo asolado por la nieve, creía Holmes. Ambos dieron su testimonio, junto con el doctor Mortimer y sir Henry. Sólo Sally, la sirvienta, intentó hablar en defensa de su amado, hasta que el juez desestimó con impaciencia el lacrimógeno relato de sus trágicas experiencias y, sin más demora, sentenció a Buckhannon a cinco años de cárcel.

—No es suficiente, Holmes —dijo Watson con amargura al salir del juzgado—. Puede que no haya llegado a causar daño aquí, pero se le busca por asesinato en otras partes…

—Asesinatos sobre los que no podemos testificar ni demostrar su implicación —replicó Holmes, sombrío—. Me temo que aún no nos hemos librado de él. Vamos; este tiempo no nos sienta nada bien. Mañana regresaremos a Londres; usted al calor de Baker Street y los tiernos cuidados de la señora Hudson, y yo a mis casos. He estado fuera demasiado tiempo.

Watson, que sabía cuan detestable le resultaba la inactividad a su compañero, sonrió.

—Como desee, Holmes —concedió—. ¡Quizá un día podamos volver aquí en circunstancias más agradables!

—Es posible, Watson —dijo Holmes, permitiéndose una levísima sonrisa—. Aun así le confieso que Dartmoor me parece un lugar deprimente y espeluznante; ¡muy adecuado para alguna de sus románticas historias!

—¿ _El sabueso de los Baskerville_ o _El caso del fantasma vengativo_? —sugirió Watson.

—¡Eso! —rió Holmes mientras se dirigían hacia la calesa reparada de sir Henry, que los aguardaba—. ¿Por qué no ambos? Pero ahora, déjeme hacer… los preparativos para nuestro retorno…

Subieron a la calesa, planeando ya el regreso a su hogar en Londres. Por lo tanto, ni siquiera el perspicaz detective reparó en los malévolos ojos que los observaban desde la ventana enrejada de la celda del juzgado. A decir verdad, ninguno estaba lo bastante cerca para oír la amenaza murmurada…

—Holmes, Watson, recuerden mis palabras, y recuérdenlas bien; el doctor Jim los tiene calados, oh, sí, ¡y pronto les llegará la hora!

CONTINÚA EN "UNA SOMBRA EN LAS CALLES DE LONDRES"


End file.
